In a work vehicle, such as bulldozer and hydraulic excavator, an engine stop switch is provided as a device for stopping operation of the work vehicle promptly. An operator can stop an engine by operating the engine stop switch, without turning off a key switch for switching start and stop of the engine.
Conventionally, a work vehicle on which an engine stop switch is provided below an operator's seat is proposed (for example, refer to PTD 1).